injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes)/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Guarding Superman and his cronies." * "I'd rather be in here than out there. This suit's an alien war machine." * "And you guys' Firestorm matrix? We could take on Brainiac and boom--accidentally blow up the world." * "So we're the only thing between crisis and apocalypse?" * "Brainiac?" * "Red sun cell's secure. Must be the Power Center." * "And he flies right outta here." * "Guess we're on the front lines now." - When player chooses him * "Maybe I really am a bad-ass..." - After defeating Black Adam * "If your papi's weak, what does that make you?" * "I'll teach this mocoso a lesson." - When player chooses him * "Hope I never have a kid like you." * "You should respect your familia." - After defeating Nightwing * "Ella esta sobre tu nivel..." * "Kryptonians happened!" * "The Red Sun Generators!" * "I think I got this." - When player chooses him * "Sweet arm cannon. I got one too." * "If you ever want tips, let me know." - After defeating Cyborg * "Let's switch partners..." - When player chooses him * "No. But I know what Superman can do..." * "Guess you belong here too." - After defeating Supergirl * "Out cold. We won't be seeing her for a while..." * "Guey, you took down a Kryptonian!" * "Jesucristo, Jason! You're gonna nuke us!?" * "What the...?!" * "The Scarab's hard to kill." * "Batman told me you guys needed a hand. Consider me your sidekick." * "This armor is wasted on a child. When we're finished, I'll tear the Scarab from his body..." - When player chooses Aquaman * "And make it's power my own!" * "So many ways to kill you..." - When player chooses Black Adam Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Sorry, boss." - Occasionally a throw against Batman * "I got punches in punch galore!" * "Scarab's got all the answers." * "I have a few notes for you." * "Bats are endangered, you know." - After winning a round against Batman * "I think I got the better toys." - After winning a round against Captain Cold * "No, Khaji-Da, I'm not killing him." - After winning a round against with any male Regime characters * "You're right, I am a badass." - After winning a round against Firestorm * "You're not just... letting me win, right?" - After winning a round against Green Arrow * "Thought gorillas were gentle giants." - After winning a round against Gorilla Grodd * "B-League of Assassins is more like it." - After winning a round against Robin * "We're still on for lunch, yeah?" - After winning a round against Supergirl * "Get up, up, and away from me." - After winning a round against Superman Clash Defense Wagers * "You're slipping, brah!" * "I'm so gonna beat you." * "I'm still here." * "You're freaking out the Scarab!" * "Am I fast or are you slow?" * "This might sting a bit." * "Ready to tap out?" * "Call it a draw?" * "The siesta's appreciated." * "You're outgunned." * "Not bad for a rookie, huh?" * "I've had teachers tougher than you." * "Scarab doesn't like you." * "La Dama's behind this, isn't she?" - Clash with himself * "So you're on Superman's side?" - Clash with Aquaman * "Who names a cat "Dex-Starr"?" - Clash with Atrocitus * "It's best you don't own a mirror." - Clash with Atrocitus, Gorilla Grodd, Scarecrow, Superman or himself * "I can't take that mask seriously." - Clash with Bane, Deadshot, or Red Hood * "You're as bad as Batman said." - Clash with Bane, Black Adam, Black Manta, Darkseid, Gorilla Grodd, Mr. Freeze or Robin * "I can slow down if--" - Clash with Black Canary, Green Arrow, Jay Garrick, Wonder Woman or himself * "For a genius, you suck!" - Clash with Brainiac or Mr. Freeze * "Got a whole arsenal, Frosty." - Clash with Captain Cold, Mr. Freeze or Sub-Zero * "Think you broke a nail." - Clash with Cheetah or Enchantress * "Admit it. My gun's bigger." - Clash with Deadshot, Hellboy or Red Hood * "You pissed off the Scarab!" - Clash with Doctor Fate, Joker or Robin * "You eat people's brains?" - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "About the Queen Industries gig..." - Clash with Green Arrow * "I'm fighting Green Lantern." - Clash with Green Lantern * "Miss Quinn, here's something else." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "The name's Jaime, not Jamie." - Clash with Joker or Raphael Attack Wagers * "Focus, Jaime." * "Nah, Scarab's got this." * "I am so blogging about this." * "That's messed up, brah." * "Scarab says no." * "It's never good enough, is it?" * "Ugh, I'd rather do this." * "Thanks for the advice." * "You are seriously old school." * "Then what's your problem?" * "That's totally not cool." * "Maybe I should've stayed in El Paso." * "I'll get right on that." * "Can't crush this bug." * "I may have misspoken." * "I don't know what that means." * "I suppose you are." * "He doesn't hide from trouble." - Clash with Aquaman * "I held my breath till I turned blue." - Clash with Atrocitus * "Who names their cat Dex-Starr?" - Clash with Atrocitus * "And become a brute like you?" - Clash with Bane * "If Iook like you, you're right." - Clash with himself * "Behind you, you mean?" - Clash with himself * "I suppose you are." - Clash with Brainiac * "Yeah, it's way cooler!" - Clash with Captain Cold * "Does he ever lose?" - Clash with Catwoman * "They tickle." - Clash with Cheetah * "The bullets aren't working." - Clash with Deadshot or Red Hood * "Too late for that, Doc!" - Clash with Doctor Fate * "Scarab covers Stein." - Clash with Firestorm * "He does? He really does?!" - Clash with The Flash * "I thought you were an herbivore." - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "There really is another me out there?" - Clash with Green Arrow * "Hehehe... Yeah." - Clash with Supergirl * "You first, big guy." - Clash with Swamp Thing, Mr. Freeze or Darkseid Category:Quotes